


Всегда было интересно, ты бы…

by Black_Mamba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: Последние несколько лет были довольно однообразными для Гермионы. Работа, друзья и опять работа. Но это изменится. У Джинни есть простой план, чтобы сделать жизнь Гермионы счастливее. Но получится ли у нее свести двоих, если они сопротивляются?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Always Wondered If You Would](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283530) by Miss. 



Глава 1. Пререкания и размышления

– Ты… 

– Нет. 

– Да. 

– Джинни, прекрати, ладно? Я устала и не хочу думать о "любви всей моей жизни", – фыркнула Гермиона. – Я же об этом не упоминаю, и как ты можешь думать, что я влюблена? – вздохнула девушка, она хотела сейчас лишь одного: надолго залезть в горячую ванну и сидеть там, пока кожа не сморщится. И неважно насколько сильно она любила свою лучшую подругу и соседку по комнате, хотя скоро она станет бывшей соседкой, Гермиона хотела побыть одной и подумать. Как только она зашла в ванную комнату, то решила, что это была хорошая идея. Да, она просто хотела, чтобы сегодняшний день был таким же, как и все остальные в её жизни. 

Уже на протяжении нескольких лет каждый день Гермионы Грейнджер был похож на предыдущий: ранний подъём утром, душ и завтрак перед тем, как отправиться на работу. Раньше она преподавала в университете, но сейчас это была работа в министерстве магии. Она была готова работать целый день, и неважно была ли это бумажная писанина или помешивание чего-то в котелке, всё должно быть выполнено; её работа в отделе экспериментальных зелий была действительно изнурительной. Но ей это нравилось, и к тому же она не уставала так, как на третьем курсе в Хогвартсе. Нет, никакие маховики времени больше не сводили её с ума. С этим превосходно справлялись её работа и соседка по комнате. 

Она ступила в ванну и почувствовала, как напряжение начало покидать её тело. Добавив немного масла лаванды и сделав пену, она наконец-то откинулась назад и позволила успокаивающему эффекту разлиться по телу, а её мысли вернулись к произошедшему за сегодня. "Наверное, сегодняшний день не совсем обычный", – подумала она. 

Её интересовало, почему Джинни донимала её разговорами о "страстной любви" или как там называется то, что Гермиона предположительно должна испытывать. На Джинни не похоже. Немного поменяв позу для большего удобства, она улыбнулась сама себе. Вообще-то, нет, ей не было интересно – она знала, это было очень в духе Уизли тревожиться по этому поводу. Джинни была счастлива и хотела, чтобы её подруга не оставалась в стороне. Она хотела, чтобы Гермиона была счастлива, как счастлива влюблённая и собирающаяся выйти замуж девушка. Она усмехнулась, воскресив в памяти тот день. Джинни наконец-то сообщила ей грандиозную новость за ленчем в маггловском кафе, находящимся недалеко от их квартиры. 

– Итак, это не могло подождать до вечера, когда я увижу тебя дома? – улыбалась Гермиона, вопросительно глядя на подругу. 

Джинни зарделась, в конце концов, признаваясь:   
– Он сделал предложение. 

Гермиона улыбнулась. 

– Ну, Джин, самое время! Как он признался тебе? Что сделал? – Гермионе было очень любопытно узнать, как всё точно произошло. Она знала, что её лучший друг Гарри был не самым оригинальным парнем в округе, но, по крайней мере, в нём было больше романтики, чем в Роне, который просто сказал Падме, что они собираются пожениться. 

Перед тем, как всё рассказать Гермионе, Джинни ненадолго замолчала, ожидая пока официант расставит их заказ. 

– Да ничего особенного, – заявила она беззаботно, – он пригласил меня на ужин в «La Garr», тот новый французский ресторанчик, и был само очарование весь вечер. 

– О, хороший выбор. 

– Затем мы прогуливались по маленькому парку, и через несколько мгновений нашей прогулки он стал на одно колено и предложил мне стать его женой. Он подарил мне кольцо. – Джинни вздохнула и засияла еще ярче, чем кольцо, которое она сейчас демонстрировала Гермионе. 

И опять… 

– О, – всё, что могла Гермиона произнести, и она задумалась на мгновенье, насколько правильным и естественным выглядит решение этих двух людей остаться вместе до конца жизни. Она сказала Джинни о своих чувствах и крепко обняла подругу. – Поздравляю, я очень рада за тебя! Ты будешь самой красивой невестой. – Джинни заалела. 

Рассматривая сморщенные подушечки своих пальцев, Гермиона почувствовала, как морщинка залегла между её бровей. Их разговор за ленчем не был таким уж приятным, во всяком случае, для неё. Морщинка появилась благодаря воспоминаниям: тогда Джинни затронула причины, из-за которых жизнь Гермионы стала более упорядоченной и загруженной работой, даже больше чем в Хогвартсе… кроме разве что третьего курса. 

После обсуждения предстоящей свадьбы, а именно: "Что я надену? Что он наденет? Где проводить церемонию?" и т.д., Джинни взялась за так называемую "любовь всей жизни" Гермионы. Гермиона попыталась сменить тему разговора, ведь её подруга прекрасно знала, что у неё никого нет. 

– Не скрывай этого, Гермиона! Обязательно должен кто-то быть. В мыслях каждой девушки всегда присутствует какой-то молодой человек. И ты знаешь, кто это. Ты увлечена им до сих пор, – убежденно начала Джинни, – и для тебя это не просто школьное увлечение, я уверенна, ты любишь этого мужчину. 

Гермиона пристально посмотрела на неё, ясно отмечая, какой переход от молодого человека к мужчине сделала Джинни, и подруги опять начали… 

– Ты влюблена. 

– Нет, – спорили они. 

Когда она вернулась домой около часа назад, Джинни принялась за старую тему, хотя знала, что Гермиона не горит желанием это обсуждать. Тем не менее, сейчас она осторожно заглядывала в комнату, чтобы увидеть Гермиону в ванной полной пены с глубокой морщинкой между бровей. 

– Гермиона? – морщинка была ещё на месте. – Извини меня, я не должна была так на тебя давить. 

Гермиона открыла глаза, и морщинка немного разгладилась, она взглянула на рыжую, явно стыдящуюся своего поведения. 

– Всё в порядке, Джин, я просто устала. Я хочу только расслабиться и не думать о нём. Его больше нет в моей жизни, и, вероятно, пройдёт уйма времени, пока появится кто-то другой. 

Джинни тихо фыркнула, и Гермионе пришлось немного поменять формулировку. 

– Ну, хорошо, пока другой мужчина не появится в моей жизни, – и она снова погрузилась в свои мысли. 

Джинни улыбалась. 

– Нет, думаю, он не появится, – прошептала она. – И я сомневаюсь, что другой мужчина сможет занять его место в твоём сердце. 

Гермиона витала где-то далеко в своих мыслях и не обратила внимание на то, с чем она соглашается. 

– Да, наверное, – ответила она. Сейчас она могла лишь думать о темных безднах его глаз. 

Джинни бесшумно вышла из ванной. Она с самого начала знала, кто присутствовал в мечтах её лучшей подруги, и она поможет ей обрести желанную любовь. Она хотела, чтобы Гермиона была счастлива так же, как и она. Да, наступило время рассказать Гарри. 

Глава 2. Простой план

Гермиона проснулась на следующее утро рано. Она не любила долго спать, в независимости от дня недели. Она встала с кровати, решив, что пойдет ненадолго в офис: она хотела доделать кое-какую работу. Нужно было поработать над новым сложным целебным зельем, и тихий, спокойный офис – именно то, что сейчас требовалось. В одно и то же время поработать и подумать. Лучшее сочетание, которое Гермиона могла себе представить. 

Несмотря на то, что она не хотела этого признавать, Джинни была права вчера: ей до сих пор нравился тот мужчина. Гермиона не была точно уверенна, любовь ли это. Это точно было сосем другое, но, тем не менее, она не могла выкинуть его из головы сегодня, значит, должно быть что-то. Быстро приняв душ и одевшись, Гермиона направилась на кухню поесть чего-нибудь и затем аппарировала в министерство. Как только она зашла в лабораторию, мысли о нём и о работе, которую она намеревалась сегодня выполнить, начали борьбу между собой за право первенства. "Тихо, вы, обе, – грозно подумала она, – в комнате достаточно места для каждой из вас". 

В спешке, в которой Гермиона покинула квартиру и отправилась в лабораторию, она не заметила, что Джинни тоже проснулась рано, необычно рано для любителя поспать подольше насколько возможно, особенно в субботу. 

Когда Гермиона выходила из квартиры, Джинни слушала известную попсовую песенку, затем она выбралась из кровати и написала Гарри записку, чтобы тот был готов к её раннему приходу. Когда её сова, Артесимиус, вылетел в окно, Джинни начала собираться. Она и Гарри решили, что не хотят тянуть со свадьбой слишком долго теперь, когда он наконец-то сделал ей предложение. Свадьба состоится через месяц, что подразумевает необходимость спланировать огромное количество вещей, и чудесная суббота в начале июля будет подходящим днём для этого. "И, конечно, – подумала Джинни с озорством, – разработка дополнительного плана не помешает". 

У неё уже заканчивалось терпение в ожидании ответа, когда Артесимиус прилетел обратно в кухню с коротким посланием "Ок, любимая" от Гарри. Джинни улыбнулась этой маленькой записке и немедленно аппарировала на Гриммуд Плэйс, 12. Она была встречена Гарриным "Доброе утро, любимая". Он всё ещё просыпался. Она была в этом уверена, ведь он был полуодет. Похоже, Артесимиус разбудил его: волосы цвета вороного крыла были в ещё большем беспорядке, чем обычно. С другой стороны, широко открытые изумрудно-зеленые глаза сияли, глядя на неё. "С недавних пор они все время такие", – подумала Джинни нежно, это заставляло чувствовать себя особенной, поэтому она не жаловалась. 

– Тебе тоже доброе утро, – она подошла и поцеловала его в щеку, – нам нужно поговорить, – добавила девушка более серьезно. 

– Итак, я получаю от тебя записку рано утром. А я ещё не проснулся, и Артесимиус напугал до смерти, пока пытался меня разбудить. – Он нарочно говорил расстроенным голосом и смотрел на свою невесту, определяя, подействовали ли его слова нужным образом. Он знал, что Джинни любит поспать подольше, даже дольше, чем он, и она ненавидела, если её будили слишком рано. Но никакой реакции не последовало. Не было никаких приятных слов, чтобы утешить его или дать почувствовать себя лучше. – Всё в порядке? – Гарри начинал волноваться. Он ёще не сталкивался с недостатком её внимания, обычно всё было наоборот. Решив, что должно быть что-то серьезное, он попробовал с другой стороны. – Джинни, с тобой что-то случилось? Ты же знаешь, что может всё мне рассказать, – сказал он, легко касаясь рукой её щеки. 

Тем временем Джинни вообще с трудом слышала, что ей говорит Гарри. Она размышляла, как бы ей открыть секрет, хранимый на протяжении более шести лет. Она его никому не рассказывала. Она даже не сделала ни одного прозрачного намека Гермионе. Но, наконец-то, последняя реплика Гарри была услышана. Она вздохнула и посмотрела на него. 

– Мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Гермионе. 

– О чем ты говоришь? Что с ней случилось? Ничего страшного не произошло? – Гарри всегда стремился защитить своих друзей, и Джинни успокаивающе положила руку на его плечо, пытаясь разуверить его опасения. 

– Нет, ничего не случилось. Вообще-то всё хорошо. Я имею виду, чувства присутствуют, но она ничего с ними не делает, она не прислушивается к ним, – бормотала Джинни, и когда Гарри находился уже в полном недоумении, она поняла, что нужно более доходчиво изъясняться. – Послушай, Гермиона влюблена… и очень давно, в течение шести лет и… 

Гарри не верил тому, что слышал. Для него это была история из серии "Очевидное – Невероятное", ведь Гермиона и Джинни смогли скрывать её всё это время. С другой стороны многое стало на свои места. Теперь понятно, почему Гермиона иногда ведёт себя, как старая дева. 

Он крутил чашку с кофе в руках, когда его осенило. 

– Джин, постой… А что с тем парнем? Ну, ты знаешь, они недолго встречались в университете… – он никогда не мог запомнить его имя. 

Джинни подняла взгляд от побоища на столе, которое не так давно было их завтраком, в её руке всё ещё находился крекер. 

– Ты имеешь виду Дэвида? 

– Угу, его. 

– Я не знаю. Он нравился Гермионе, но… – Джинни посмотрела в глаза Гарри и почувствовала, как внезапная слабость разлилась по телу, – он никогда не заставлял её таять от счастья так, как это умеешь делать ты каждый раз, когда я чувствую на себе твой взгляд. – Она внезапно хихикнула, и цвет её лица стал идентичным цвету шевелюры. Она не хотела говорить что-либо подобное, но сейчас снова тонула в этих изумрудных глазах. 

– А, – он встал и притянул к себе Джинни, перед тем как опять вернуться в спальню, – так что, Джиневра Уизли? Я заставляю тебя таять от счастья? 

– Да, да, – звучало вперемешку с поцелуями. 

Позже Джинни лежала в объятьях Гарри, оставляя цепочки легких поцелуев на груди и плечах любимого. 

– Мы должны всё спланировать, – тихо прошептала она. 

– Я знаю. Я подумал, может, мы попросим Альбуса провести церемонию. Я уверен, он с удовольствием согласится. Но, возможно, не в Хогвартсе. Я знаю, там красиво, но все-таки было бы чудесно провести всё где-нибудь снаружи, стоя под солнцем. – И внезапно он громко рассмеялся. – Представляешь, пожениться на поле для квиддича или под Дракучей ивой или у… что? – смущенно воскликнул он. 

Джинни больше не была в его объятьях, а сидела рядом, закатив глаза. 

– Гарри Джеймс Поттер, пожалуйста, прекрати сейчас же! Ты же знаешь, я не об этом, – её глаза горели огнем, и это была не та разновидность огня, которую он любил видеть в её глазах. 

– Я знаю, любимая…. Эй, Джинни, посмотри на меня, – он взял её за подбородок и заставил взглянуть на него. – Я знаю, – мягко начал он. – Послушай, всё, что ты мне рассказала, довольно неожиданно, поэтому дай мне немного времени свыкнуться с этим. Кроме того, если мы хотим, чтобы всё получилось, нам нужно это тщательно спланировать. Она очень сообразительная, и он тоже. Мы очень рискуем, ведь если они догадаются о нашем вмешательстве, то точно убьют. – Вздохнул Гарри, но его глаза заблестели. 

– Что, Гарри? Ты чего улыбаешься? – засмеялась Джинни и начала щекотать его, зная, что он быстро проговориться, лишь бы остановить её. 

– Как насчет озера, Джин? – он посмотрел на неё с надеждой. – Давай поженимся у озера, а Альбус проведёт церемонию. И нам будет легче заставить их встретиться. 

Джинни задумалась на мгновенье, представляя себя и Гарри, стоящих на берегу озера. – Да, это будет замечательно. – Она вернулась в его объятья, и в её голове начал созревать довольно простой план. – Да, естественный повод, чтобы всех собрать и вынудить двоих провести время вместе. Это отлично сработает. 

Глава 3. Занимательное чаепитие

Она всё ещё работала в тишине в лаборатории субботним утром. Помешивая что-то в котелке и не переставая думать о нём, Гермиона резко повернулась на звук вспыхнувшего пламени. Заметив голову Альбуса Дамблдора, смотрящего на неё из камина, она улыбнулась. 

– Доброе утро, Альбус. 

– Доброе утро, Гермиона. Я чувствовал, что найду тебя в лаборатории. Ты должна работать над очень важным зельем, если оно не может подождать утра понедельника, не так ли? – спросил он с обычным мерцанием в глазах. 

– Это новое целебное зелье, но, видимо, у меня не получается приготовить его должным образом. Я не могу подобрать нужные ингредиенты. 

– Ах да, я слышал, как мадам Помфри говорила о твоём новом целебном зелье. Похоже, она очень заинтересовалась его возможностями. Я скажу ей, что ты ещё работаешь над ним, – Альбус замолчал на несколько секунд. – Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – он пытливо посмотрел на неё. 

Гермиона улыбнулась. Даже сейчас, когда она давно закончила Хогвартс, он знал обо всём касающимся её и людей, о которых он заботился. Она также знала, что может рассказать старому волшебнику всё, что угодно, поэтому не было смысла скрывать причину своего пребывания на работе субботним утром. 

– Мне нужно было время, чтобы подумать. 

Альбус тихо рассмеялся.   
– Здесь ничего не изменилось, да? – это не был вопрос, и Гермиона могла лишь согласиться. 

– Альбус, а зачем я вам понадобилась? – Гермиона помнила, он редко что-то делает или куда-то отправляется без причины. О своей она ему рассказала, почему тогда не спросить о его? 

– Ничего особенного, я просто хотел пригласить тебя выпить со мной чашку чая этим прекрасным утром. И перед тем, как ты откажешься, как всегда, когда работаешь над чем-то важным, – на мгновенье он посмотрел на неё, как смотрит строгий учитель на ученика, сильно напоминая профессора МакГонагалл, – поверь мне: одна голова хорошо, а две ещё лучше разберутся с твоей проблемой. 

Гермиона не была уверенна, о какой проблеме он говорит, но всё равно рассмеялась. 

– Как всегда, вы правы, Альбус. Дайте мне немного времени, чтобы всё здесь убрать. 

Немного позже Гермиона вышла из камина и оказалась в великолепном овальном кабинете Альбуса Дамблдора. Она отметила, что обстановка не сильно изменилась с тех пор, как она была здесь последний раз. Прошло около шести лет, но, похоже, время остановилось в этом кабинете. Единственное, что показывало его течение, это пара новых безделушек, расставленных по комнате. Ей было интересно их назначение, ведь она всегда отличалась любознательностью ко всему новому. Выйдя из задумчивого состояния, она повернулась к Альбусу и улыбнулась. 

– Всё убрала? Тогда время чая, – он сделал быстрое движение рукой, и появился чай на подносе. Ещё одно движение, и чашки наполнились. – Я могу только надеяться, что ты всё ещё предпочитаешь китайский чай с жасмином? – начал он, передавая Гермионе чашку. 

– Есть ли что-то, чего вы не знаете? – она просто утверждала, грациозно принимая чашку из его рук. 

– Ну, похоже, я не знаю, что могло обеспокоить тебя настолько, что ты пошла на работу в субботу, чтобы подумать. 

– Ничего особенного, – вздохнула она, – глупый спор с Джинни навлёк меня на размышления. 

– А, и как поживает Мисс Уизли? 

– Хорошо, – мысленно благодаря Альбуса за изменение темы, она продолжила, – скоро она станет миссис Поттер. 

Мерцание в глазах старого волшебника стало ещё ярче, когда он это услышал. 

– Значит, Гарри, наконец, предложил ей стать его женой. Хорошо, ему нужно кто-то надежный в жизни. 

Гермиона сразу поняла, о чем он думает. Последняя битва с Волдемортом была трудной для них всех, а особенно для Гарри, Альбуса и Северуса Снейпа. Она была в прошлом, но её отголоски ещё давали о себе знать. 

– Да, я надеялся, что Джинни сделает его счастливым, – пробормотал он. 

Если Гермиона думала, что Альбус поменял тему разговора, чтобы не причинять ей неудобство, то она быстро сообразила, что он совершенно не беспокоится, будет ей удобно или нет. Его мысли о последней битве исчезли, как только он посмотрел на девушку, сидящую перед ним, и он вспомнил, зачем пригласил её на чай. 

– Так о чём таком ты и мисс Уизли говорили, что это заставило тебя волноваться и работать в субботу? 

Вот это не хорошо. Гермиона должна ответить. 

– О Северусе Снейпе, – тихо проговорила она. 

Альбус тихо рассмеялся. Он всегда знал об этом. Он знал о большинстве происходящего внутри замка и также многое из того, что делалось за его пределами. Любовь Гермионы к зельям, и в особенности к Мастеру зелий, не была исключением. Тем не менее, не в его правилах было вмешиваться в чью-то частную жизнь или любовные отношения, но это не означало, что он не может удовлетворить своё любопытство, попытаться вычислить, что находится на первом месте (зелья или их преподаватель). Поэтому сейчас он претворился, что слышит об этом впервые. 

– И что с ним? – осведомился он, достаточно невинно, чтобы Гермиона подняла бровь. 

– Ну, – она замолкла в неуверенности, как продолжить, затем решила, что, похоже, правда является единственным выходом. – Джинни, кажется, думает, что я влюблена в него. Я имею в виду, – о, ну почему она не может не краснеть, произнося это? Она чувствовала, как краска стыда заливает её щёки, – я увлеклась им на последнем курсе, – тихо прошептала она. – Но я не разговаривала и не видела его почти три года; даже, когда мы общались, без ссор ни разу не обошлось, – добавила она в раздумье. 

Альбус посмотрел на неё, немного нахмурив брови. 

– Если ты его не видела три года, ты всегда можешь спуститься в подземелья и поговорить с ним. Даже температура внизу будет приятной в такой день, как этот. – Гермиона привстала, чтобы поставить пустую чашку из-под чая на стол, предупредительно глядя на Альбуса. – Просто разговор, Гермиона, не более, вы же два взрослых человека. 

– Нет, Альбус, никакого вмешательства, – она улыбнулась ему. – Как я сказала Джинни вчера, между нами ничего нет. Кроме того, не думаю, что Северус будет рад посетительнице, особенного его бывшей студентке, решившей навестить его на каникулах. Наверное, я схожу в лавку зелий и выберу новые ингредиенты для моего зелья. 

– Тебе всегда здесь рады, если тебе опять понадобится две головы. Просто дай мне знать, если ты захочешь обсудить своё новое целебное зелье. – Он улыбнулся, когда она подошла к двери. 

Гермиона обернулась и вернула улыбку.   
– Я знаю. 

Покинув кабинет, она вскоре вышла из замка. А ведь он был прав, думала она, когда пересекала школьный двор, наслаждаясь погодой: таким тёплым днём даже подземелья не будут холодными. Ну, возможно, это заставит Северуса перебраться в более глубокую нору. Гермиона усмехнулась и зашагала в сторону Хогсмида. 

Когда она была почти около лавки зелий, Гермиона остановилась у маленького магазина, которого раньше не замечала, наверное, новый, решила она. Но не магазин привлёк её внимание. На витрине она увидела платье цвета лаванды, и более красивого она не встречала. Это платье было бы идеальным для свадьбы, хотя, скорее всего, она не могла себе его позволить. "Лавка зелий, Гермиона, – она вздохнула, – никаких платьев, даже если тебе скоро предстоит покупка одного из них". 

Она покинула магазин и пошла дальше вниз по улице; погруженная в свои мысли, она не обратила внимания на мужчину, прошедшего мимо в противоположном направлении. Гермиона выбирала ингредиенты, обдумывая целебное зелье, и она решила, что стоит поработать ещё несколько часов в лаборатории. 

Северус Снейп остановился напротив магазина, привлекшего внимание Гермионы. Он на мгновенье задумался, действительно ли только что видел Мисс-я-знаю-всё-на-свете с густой копной волос, потому что сейчас это была привлекательная молодая женщина, и следа не осталось от той раздражающей школьницы, которую он знал когда-то. Но затем он услышал, как она пробормотала своё имя. "Для чего вам понадобилось платье, мисс Грейнджер? Ведь всё, что вас интересует, это зелья и чтение". 

Сделав вывод, что у него есть дела поважнее, чем размышления над судьбой Гермионы Грейнджер, он бросил мимолётный взгляд на платье, и после продолжил путь из Хогсмида в замок. Собравшись с мыслями, чтобы продумать дела, запланированные на сегодня, он всё-таки не смог не думать о ней ёще несколько секунд. "Хотя, вам бы пошло то платье цвета лаванды". 

Глава 4. Немного объяснений

Последующие недели пролетали одна за другой и были, как всегда, почти одинаковыми для Гермионы, всё ещё занятой на работе. Изменения, достойные внимания, касались её друзей, связь с которыми только усилилась. Трио всегда было неразлучно, но, похоже, сейчас их узы стали ещё крепче. Главной причиной послужило то, что с тех пор, как Гарри и Джинни решили пожениться, Гермиона была вовлечена во все приготовления. Она приветствовала эти перемены, так как знала: они ей нужны; но в то же время Гермиону интересовало, почему пара так сильно требует её участия. Они просили помощи во всём, утверждая, что у нее, возможно, есть новые идеи, ведь она знает о маггловских свадьбах. Она вопросительно смотрела на Гарри, но должна была признать: он о них почти ничего не знал. 

В конце концов, эти приготовления привели к тому, что Гермионе пришлось прекратить заниматься работой всё свободное время, и теперь её нельзя было найти в министерстве на выходных. Перемены витали в воздухе, но она могла пойти лишь на некоторые уступки. 

Сегодняшний день будет ёще одним из сумасшедших дней, которых не случалось у Гермионы раньше, до всей этой суеты со свадьбой. Она собиралась провести весь день с Джинни. Они должны будут пройтись по окончательному плану церемонии (и, возможно, он опять будет изменён, потому что Джинни слышала или видела что-то новое). Также они должны определить окончательный список гостей, чтобы убедиться: все приглашены, и совы могут быть отправлены на следующий день. После этого будет ленч и поход по магазинам. Гермиона почувствовала, что летает в облаках, как шестнадцатилетняя школьница. Она решила повести Джинни в тот новый магазинчик, замеченный ею несколько недель назад. Это будет весёлый день. Если только ей удастся отцепить Гарри и Джинни друг от друга и вытащить из спальни. 

Она постучала в двери Джинни.   
– Джинни, поторопись, пожалуйста, у нас много дел на сегодня! – она услышала лишь тихий стон. – Эй, это вы собирались начать раньше, помните? 

– Хорошо, иду, Гермиона. Я уже иду. Эй, ты, прекрати, – она расслышала, как её соседка по комнате хихикнула, и Гермиона быстро отошла от двери. У неё было достаточно опыта общения с этой парой, и никакого желания стоять и подслушивать звуки, доносящиеся из спальни, не наблюдалось. 

Позже, после нескольких глухих звуков, Джинни вошла в кухню, полностью одетая, с видом легкой вины на лице. 

– Извини, Гермиона, но мы… 

– Не волнуйся. Я знаю, вы не можете действительно побыть вместе на Гриммуд Плэйс, 12, потому что там до сих пор убирают. И твоя мама заставила тебя остаться в Норе до свадьбы. Я знаю, Джин. – Гермиона рассмеялась, увидев ошеломленное лицо Джинни. – Это так хорошо видно со стороны? 

– Да, когда вы вместе. Но вы скоро поженитесь. И вы не будете вместе эту неделю, поэтому вам можно. – Гермиона не могла сдержаться, счастье Джинни заставляло её улыбаться. 

– Спасибо, – краска, вторящая цвету её волос, медленно заливала лицо Джинни. 

Быстро позавтракав вместе и попрощавшись с Гарри, обе девушки собрались и аппарировали к месту недалеко от Хогвартса. Они молча подошли к озеру и направились к участку, выбранному Гарри для проведения церемонии. Опустились на траву и начали обсуждать детали. 

– О, мне так понравилась твоя идея о голубях в конце церемонии. Но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему магглы кидают в воздух рис. Он же, наверно, застрянет у меня в волосах! 

– Я тоже не знаю, но мы легко можем этого не делать, если не хочешь. 

– Ммм, – Джинни думала вслух. 

– Значит, точно нет для риса и да – голубям? 

– Да, это будет прекрасно, – Джинни опять мечтала. Гермиона смотрела на подругу и усмехалась. Как замечательно видеть Гарри и Джинни влюблёнными! 

– Это будет великолепно, Джинни. Погода собирается быть идеальной. Церемония будет милым сочетанием волшебства и маггловских штучек, и вы двое, наконец, станете мужем и женой, – заверила её Гермиона. 

Джинни обернулась, улыбаясь. 

– Я знаю, просто хочу последний раз убедиться, что всё готово для следующей недели. 

– Всё готово. Мы всё учли, даже расположение мест для гостей на церемонии. Ну, только, кроме того, что ты не говоришь мне, кто будет сидеть рядом со мной. 

– Нет, Гермиона, я не скажу. – Гермиона почти жалобно посмотрела на Джинни, но представительница Уизли лишь загадочно улыбнулась в ответ. – Ты скоро сама всё узнаешь. 

Но в действительности для Гермионы не имело значения, скажет ей Джинни или нет. У неё были свои подозрения по поводу личности этого загадочного гостя. В списке гостей было лишь одно имя, не вписывающееся в общую картину настолько, что оно почти кричало об этом. Её подозрения не могли рассеяться даже из-за того, что Джинни не сделала ни одного замечания по поводу увлечения, влюблённости или чего-то в том же духе с тех пор, как они спорили на эту тему пару недель назад. Гермиона водила руками по траве, чтобы почувствовать легкое прикосновение к ладоням; была лишь одна вещь, её волновавшая: сможет ли она просидеть рядом с Северусом Снейпом целый час и не поругаться с ним. После окончания школы ссоры стали для них обычным способом общения. 

Нет, она хотела, чтобы у Гарри и Джинни всё было идеально. С другой стороны, она знала: её чувства к Северусу и его очевидная неприязнь по отношению к ней в какой-то момент начнут конфликтовать. Она только надеялась, что невеста и жених не заметят. 

– Гермиона? Гермиона! – на этот раз Джинни поймала Гермиону, предавшуюся мечтам. – О боже, где ты витаешь? – Джинни помахала рукой перед лицом Гермионы. – Алло, Земля вызывает Гермиону Грейнджер! О чем ты задумалась? 

– А? О, о том платье, про которое я тебе говорила. Я покажу его тебе сегодня днём. – Гермиона быстро вышла из задумчивости и попыталась выглядеть простодушно, что у неё и не получилось. Её подругу невинное выражение лица не ввело в заблуждение, судя по нахмуренным бровям и блеску в глазах. Неужели предмет её размышлений так очевиден? Решив, что она не хочет этого знать, Гермиона встала, очистила руки простым заклинанием и подняла с травы Джинни. – Давай, Джин. Я умираю с голода, пошли в "Три метлы". 

Наслаждаясь ленчем в таком знакомом пабе, Гермиона была удивлена, увидев всё ещё нахмуренные брови Джинни. Попивая тыквенный сок маленькими глотками, она раздумывала, чем обеспокоена её подруга даже сейчас, когда всё спланировано более чем идеально. Она не ожидала следующего вопроса. 

Джинни внезапно посмотрела на неё поверх салата, который ела.   
– Почему он тебе так нравится? – Гермиона вздрогнула и чуть не подавилась соком, она быстро сглотнула, чтобы не облить стол. Не было сомнений, о ком говорит её подруга, и вопрос был настолько искренний, что на мгновенье она не знала, как ответить. 

– Я действительно не знаю, Джин, – сумела выдавить Гермиона. 

Джинни с удивлением посмотрела на неё и фыркнула.   
– Каждая девушка такое знает, – последовал ответ. 

– Ну, я имею виду, ты понимаешь, когда я увлеклась им… 

– На седьмом курсе. Это было трудно пропустить, – сказала Джинни. Теперь была очередь Гермионы удивляться, и она вопросительно изогнула бровь. Она всегда была уверенна, что никто не знает. 

– На моём месте было трудно пропустить. Мы же проводили вместе кучу времени тогда, помнишь? Хотя Гарри и Рон не заметили. – Они обе улыбнулись. Гермиона испустила лёгкий вздох облегчения, и Джинни опять выжидающе смотрела на неё. 

– Просто он чрезвычайно умный, сильный волшебник и искусный в зельях, конечно, последнее необходимо, если ты хочешь стать Мастером зелий. Так или иначе, – вздохнула она, – я начала обращать на это внимание. 

"Не говоря уже о его тонких пальцах, которые, казалось, работали сами по себе, когда красивые черные глаза сканировали класс, сидящий перед ним", – подумала она. 

– Я просто поняла, что во многих вещах он похож на меня. Его любовь к знаниям и уединение, я почувствовала, это то, что я ищу. Ни какой-то парень, а этот мужчина – то, что не нужно. 

– Тогда почему вы двое никогда… 

– Не стали вместе? – Гермиона горько рассмеялась. – Потому что это было против школьных правил, но по большей части из-за того, что его раздражал один мой вид. Для него я была просто девчонкой-которая-знает-всё-на-свете с густой копной волос, начавшей портить свои зелья на последнем курсе. После моего выпуска мы только ругались. С тех пор моя жизнь стала ещё более упорядоченной и загруженной, чтобы я ни делала. Поэтому я больше никогда не терпела неудачу в его присутствии. Я хотела, чтобы он смог увидеть: я достаточно хороша для него, если бы он потратил немного времени на то, чтобы меня заметить. – Гермиона с трудом проглотила комок в горле. Она никогда никому не рассказывала, что случилось на последнем курсе, а прошло уже шесть лет. Джинни решила, что лучше не вдаваться в подробности. Она поняла: это не вся история, но также она заметила грусть, затаившуюся в глазах Гермионы. 

– Ты уже не школьница-которая-знает-всё-на-свете, что он знал раньше. 

– Нет, но я сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь увидит перемены во мне и вдруг решит, что ему нравится увиденное. 

Глава 5. Выбирая наряды

– О, Гермиона, оно совершенно изумительное! – Джинни воскликнула восхищенно. 

– Я знаю, но не могу себе его позволить, – вздохнула Гермиона. Выхода не было, ведь её кошелёк точно не выдержит покупки этого платья. Но Джинни почему-то загадочно улыбалась, и в её глазах мелькали огоньки. 

– Ну, это не означает, что ты не можешь его примерить, пока я перемерю все свадебные платья, которые здесь есть. Давай, займись чем-нибудь, кроме как высказывать комментарии в мою сторону. – Джинни с энтузиазмом втолкнула её вовнутрь. 

Они немного раньше закончили ленч, и сейчас Гермиона показывала Джинни магазинчик, где она увидела то чудесное бледно-лиловое платье. Как только они вошли в "Вечерние наряды от Евы", Гермиона заметила, что магазин не так мал, как она предполагала, а вид множества платьев заставил опять почувствовать себя летающей в облаках, как утром. Джинни ещё раз немного дернула Гермиону за руку и направилась прямо к свадебным платьем, расположенным в глубине магазина. Гермиона проследила за её манёвром с улыбкой на лице. 

После нескольких мгновений пребывания среди роскошных тканей, великолепных фасонов и обозрения огромного выбора платьев, Ева подошла к ним и обнаружила, что две женщины выглядят одинаково счастливо. 

– Кто же эта счастливица, и что она хотела бы померить? – спросила Ева, и Гермиона тотчас указала на Джинни и рассмеялась. 

– Она и есть счастливица, и она хотела бы всех затмить. 

– Это мы сможем устроить, – ответила та с улыбкой. 

Ева не обманула, они нашли несколько платьев, в которых Джинни была ослепительной. И после почти двух часов примерок одного за другим они остановились на двух различных нарядах. Меряя их по очереди, она, наконец, решила, которое из них выбрать. Это было красивое шелковое платье с бахромой. Больше никаких деталей, кроме слоя тонкой, прозрачной органзы, как покрывало, окутывающей плечи и корсаж. Один конец невесомого материала был прикреплён к лифу, в то время как другой обвивал платье, прежде чем быть пришпиленным белой розой чуть выше бедра, и спускался вниз до пола. Юбка была простой и лишь немного расширялась, приближаясь к полу. 

– Думаю, я возьму это. Оно немного напоминает выходное летнее платье, как раз то, что нужно. Что ты скажешь, Гермиона? – Джинни усмехнулась. Гермиона опять уставилась на платье цвета лаванды, что она и делала всё время. Странно, но она чувствовала: это было её платье. Она, наконец, оторвала от него взгляд, услышав своё имя. 

– Ты выглядишь великолепно, Джин, ты прямо светишься. 

– Ты будешь такой же в том бледно-лиловом платье, с которого ты не спускаешь глаз. Давай, одень его, – убеждала она. 

– О, почему нет? Мисс Ева, пожалуйста, можно примерить то бледно-лиловое платье? – спросила Гермиона, указывая на витрину магазина. Ева посмотрела на неё, затем на платье. 

– Извините, мисс, но я не уверена, что можно. – Двое посмотрели на неё с вежливым недоумением. Поясняя, она добавила. – Видите ли, один господин прислал мне сову на прошлой неделе, чтобы купить это платье. Он сообщил, что дама, для которой оно куплено, придет за ним на этой или следующей неделе. Так как за платье уже заплачено, я не могу позволить кому-либо мерить его. 

Гермиона почувствовала небольшое разочарование. Она надеялась, что в приступе слабости, померяет платье и поймёт, что не сможет уйти без него. Джинни, тем не менее, хотела узнать больше об этом загадочном мужчине. 

– Вы хотите сказать, что мужчина купил платье и даже не сказал, как его зовут? 

– Да, это необычно, но к письму была приложена гарантия покупки в виде точной суммы галеонов за платье и аксессуаров к нему. Я даже не знаю, как он узнал правильную стоимость. 

– Аксессуаров? – Гермиона, в конечном счете, начала прислушиваться к разговору и обнаружила кое-что, интересное для неё. Платье могло быть ещё более великолепным. Таинственный мужчина потратил кучу денег на счастливицу. 

– Да, туфли и маленькая сумочка. Также к платью прилагаются серьги и ожерелье. – Джинни с недоверием потрясённо смотрела на Еву. 

– И как вы будете знать, что эта женщина появилась? Ужасно огромная сумма галеонов будет потрачена впустую, если кто-то другой заберет его. – Ева с пониманием улыбнулась Джинни, доставая маленькую записку. 

– Да, это было бы досадно, но господин указал её имя для подтверждения того, что это действительно та женщина. Записка заколдована таким образом, что она удостоверяет личность, – проверяя имя на записке, она добавила, – мисс Гермионы Грейнджер. 

Джинни рассмеялась, увидев изумление на лице Гермионы.   
– Думаю, сейчас счастливица – это ты, Гермиона. 

Гермионе хватило буквально насколько мгновений, чтобы примерить платье и убедиться, что оно идеально; тугой корсет был покрыт тончайшим слоем белых кружев, словно паук случайно оплёл его своей сетью. Прямая юбка с несколькими строчками, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру, расширялась от колен. Туфли и сумочка к платью были без излишеств, в серебристом цвете, подходящем к серьгам и ожерелью, последние украшены небольшими брильянтами. "Кто и почему потратил на меня столько денег?" – думала она, крутясь перед Джинни и Евой и не переставая улыбаться. 

Покинув магазин, она всё ещё была поражена фактом, что кто-то купил для неё платье. Джинни тоже не переставала усмехаться. 

– Но кто же…? 

– Не знаю, Гермиона, но оно – твоё, и сейчас мы должны отвести платья домой. Кроме того, меня ждёт Гарри. – Эти слова вернули Гермиону к происходящему. 

– Джин, иди домой, и наслаждайся последним вечером с Гарри. – Джинни уставилась на подругу, не веря в то, что слышит. Гермиона давала ей провести последнюю ночь наедине с Гарри? 

– А ты? Что ты собираешься делать? 

– Я сказала Альбусу, что мне опять понадобятся наши две головы на этот раз за ужином. – Гермиона немного улыбнулась, когда Джинни опять на неё уставилась, но теперь в замешательстве. – Иди, развлекайся, я всё объясню позже. 

Гермиона наблюдала, как Джинни аккуратно уменьшила оба платья до размера, подходящего её карману, и аппарировала домой. Затем она медленно направилась к замку. Был конец июня, и поэтому в замке почти никого не было, и в подтверждение этому она не встретила ни души, пока не зашла в кабинет Альбуса. 

– Для чего тебе понадобилась моя голова на этот раз? – спросил Альбус, входя в комнату, где был накрыт для них ужин. – Я знаю, ты почти закончила с тем целебным зельем. – Гермиона улыбнулась, он даже ещё не поздоровался с ней. 

– Добрый вечер, Альбус, не для чего особенного. 

– А, если я не ошибаюсь, в прошлый раз ты говорила то же самое. 

Глава 6. Перемены

Проснувшись субботним утром, Гермиона попыталась вспомнить всё, произошедшее вчерашним днём. Она хмыкнула, когда в памяти всплыли непредвиденный разговор с Джинни, тайна, окружающая платье, и под конец Альбус, пытавшийся споить её китайским чаем с жасмином. 

Это был удивительный день, закончившимся ужином, таким же неловким, как и весь день. Казалось, неопределенность витает в комнате, но Альбус соблюдал тайну. Похоже, как и все в последнее время. 

– Для чего тебе понадобилась моя голова на этот раз? Я знаю, ты почти закончила с тем целебным зельем. 

– Добрый вечер, Альбус, не для чего особенного. 

– А, если я не ошибаюсь, в прошлый раз ты говорила то же самое. – Он подвёл её к обеденному столу и выдвинул стул. Джентльмен, как всегда. 

– Скажем, я провела очень занимательный день с Джинни. – Она села и посмотрела на пустые тарелки, отмечая сильный голод впервые за день. 

– Опять дискуссия, как в прошлый раз, или, надеюсь, что-то более приятное? – он взмахнул рукой над столом, и тарелки наполнились едой. – Пожалуйста, угощайся, – добавил он. 

Гермиона благодарно принялась за еду. 

– В этот раз больше походило на признание, – начала она, прежде чем подумала, что вообще собирается сказать старому волшебнику. – Вы помните предмет дискуссии? – она выжидающе посмотрела на Альбуса. 

– О да, опять знаменитый Мастер зелий. Я помню, – он подмигнул и продолжил ужинать. 

Вечер немного улучшился после этого. Гермиона ожидала, что Альбус продолжит, пока не узнает всех деталей, но на удивление он этого не сделал. На него не было похоже так резко менять тему разговора, даже когда она дала понять, что сама хочет обсудить это. Но он только улыбался и начинал говорить о целебном зелье. 

Перед ужином с Альбусом она предполагала, это Джинни не хочет говорить, что происходит. Она не хочет, чтобы Гермиона знала, что Северус придёт на свадьбу, но сейчас…? Она уже ни в чем не была уверена, ведь Джинни никому не рассказывала о Северусе… В душу заползло сомнение… "Да или нет?" 

Стук в дверь и голос Джинни заставил её забыть о своих мыслях. 

– Просыпайся, Гермиона, нас ждёт ещё один полный забот день. 

– Иду, Джинни. – Гермиона быстро оделась и спустилась в гостиную. Сегодня они должны собрать вещи Джинни, чтобы Гарри отвёз их к себе домой, а Джинни опять отправится в Нору. Молли Уизли пришла помочь им со сборами. 

– Доброе утро, Гермиона, – поприветствовала её Молли, прежде чем по-матерински обнять. 

– Доброе утро, миссис Уизли. 

– Ты можешь поверить, что через шесть дней моя дочь выйдет замуж? Я имею в виду, что я помню день её рождения, будто это было вчера. – Молли с любовью смотрела на дочь глазами, блестящими от слёз. 

Гермиона улыбнулась слегка взволнованной матери. 

– С трудом, – ответила она. 

– О, мама, перестань, порадуйся за меня. – Джинни вошла в гостиную и недовольно посмотрела на мать. 

– Я рада, я очень счастлива за тебя. – И Молли тоже обняла её и поцеловала в подтвержденье. 

Гермиона улыбнулась картине перед ней. Она не хотела терять соседку по комнате, но, в то же время, она была очень счастлива за Джинни. Это было очень смешанное чувство. Поэтому, чтобы не дать Джинни заметить насколько она взволнована и спрятать слёзы, которые так легко появлялись в последние дни, Гермиона пошла на кухню помочь Гарри с первыми коробками. 

– Мам, ты думаешь, она знает? – Джинни посмотрела на дверь, через которую только что вышла Гермиона. 

Глядя на взволнованное лицо дочери, Молли вздохнула.   
– Нет, дорогая, не переживай об этом. 

– А что, если она знает? – Джинни повернулась к матери. 

– Ну, а разве это сильно важно, знает она или нет? Я не думаю, что это имеет значение. – Услышав это, Джинни изогнула бровь. – Не волнуйся: всё, что мы собираемся сделать, так это проследить, что они будут находиться рядом друг с другом. Не более. Кроме того, будет хуже, если узнает профессор Снейп! 

– Ага, знаю, но если они начнут ссориться. Гермиона сказала мне, что они всегда ругаются. – Джинни уже не думала, что вынудить Гермиону провести рядом с Северусом весь день – такая хорошая идея. Несколько недель назад это казалось простым планом. 

– Моя милая дочь, пожалуйста, вспомни, в первую очередь это была твоя идея, и, кроме того, не думаю, что твои братья позволят им ругаться. – Молли ещё раз посмотрела на дочь, представляя, как все мальчишки Уизли набрасываются на Северуса Снейпа, и они обе начали смеяться. 

– Это правда, – сказала Джинни, вздохнув от облегчения. 

– Чего смеётесь? – Гермиона вышла из кухни, когда услышала смех. 

– Да так, ничего. – И мать, и дочь быстро вернулись к работе, оставив Гермиону в недоумении. 

Остаток дня пролетел быстро, и, пока ещё было время, они все отправились в Нору. После ужина, на котором присутствовали почти все Уизли, Гермиона вернулась домой, теперь в уже её почти пустую квартиру. После целого дня тяжёлой работы её мозг требовал отдыха, а тело – продолжительную горячую ванну. Погружаясь в воду, она почувствовала, как напряжение от перетаскивания вещей с утра до вечера покинуло её тело, только теперь его заменили мысли о нём. 

Гермиона стояла на танцевальной площадке рядом с женихом, когда увидела его. Он шел к ней, и она знала, что скоро он пригласит её танцевать. Он протянул ей руку. 

– Да, с удовольствием. 

Он заключил её в свои сильные объятья, и они начали танец. От него так хорошо пахло, и он так замечательно танцевал, что она просто таяла в его руках, когда они кружились по полу. Они танцевали, пока не погасли огни, пока не смолкла музыка. Она не хотела останавливаться, никогда. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, – её голос был чуть громче шепота. 

– Это может не заканчиваться, – его голос был мягким, и она ощущала его дыхание у виска. Она посмотрела в темные любящие глаза, зная, что дальше произойдёт. 

– Северус. 

– Гермиона. 

Она подалась навстречу, осознавая, что их губы встретятся. 

– Вот чёрт, – хорошо, что Джинни сейчас её не видит, Гермиона почувствовала, как краска залила щеки. Она всё ещё была в ванной и уснула, а очнулась только, когда вода попала в нос. Поднявшись из воды, чтобы ополоснуться в душе, она подумала о своём сне. Раздалось фырканье. – Ну, этого никогда не случится. – Не в этой жизни. 

Глава 7. Свадьба 

Даже несмотря на то, что её квартира была более тихой и пустой, чем раньше, жизнь Гермионы спокойней не стала. Уже в течение пяти дней Джинни жила в Норе, но со всеми этими приготовлениями в последнюю минуту и приходами Гарри каждый вечер, казалось, она отсутствует лишь одну ночь. Завтра будет великий день. Хотя это предполагало ранний подъём, Гарри, не имеющий возможности увидеть Джинни, опять нанёс визит, теперь в компании Рона. Они вспоминали старые времена. 

– О, я не смогу забыть выражение его лица, когда ты его ударила. Он этого не ожидал, – Рон смеялся, когда Гарри вспоминал, как Гермиона ударила Драко Малфоя. 

– Вообще-то я больше горжусь тем, как ускользнул от Люциуса в отделе тайн, даже если я и был погружен в свои мысли. – Он тотчас прекратил смеяться. Они все возвратились в то воспоминание, размышляя о ночи, когда упал Сириус, о ночи, когда действительно началась война. 

– Ну, теперь его нет, как и его господина. – Гарри рассеянно уставился в окно, в то время как Гермиона и Рон обменялись понимающими взглядами. Он всегда будет помнить о последней битве. 

– Не знаю, как насчёт вас двоих, – Гермиона быстро сменила тему, чтобы рассеять напряжение в комнате, – но я устала, и впереди нас ждёт грандиозный день. – Гермиона поднялась, намекая, что парням пора расходиться. 

– Увидимся завтра, Гермиона, – Гарри и Рон крепко её обняли, – сладких снов. 

– Обязательно, – предпочтительно о конкретном Мастере зелий робко подумала она. Хотя будет лучше действительно отдохнуть, завтра будет трудный день. 

– Ты выглядишь сногсшибательно, Джинни. Ты вся сияешь! – Гермиона положила руки на плечи подруги и немного сжала. Джинни выглядела восхитительно в подвенечном платье, волосы убраны в простой пучок, а несколько прямых рыжих прядей обрамляли лицо. 

– Как думаешь, что скажет Гарри? – посмотрев на Гермиону с улыбкой, спросила она. 

– Абсолютно ничего, – усмехнулась Гермиона, – он просто упадёт к твоим ногам, опять! – теперь усмехалась Джинни, а мотыльки в желудке затрепыхались ещё сильнее. – Тем не менее, сейчас я должна пойти и поприветствовать ваших гостей, Артур придёт за тобой, когда мы будем готовы. – Она сделала попытку уйти. 

– Гермиона? – она обернулась и посмотрела на рыжую девушку в отражении зеркала, отмечая робкую улыбку на лице Джинни. 

– Да? 

– Спасибо тебе, за всё. И ты тоже замечательно выглядишь. – Гермиона вернулась к Джинни и крепко обняла. Затем она быстро отошла, и обе девушки попытались справиться со слезами, готовыми пролиться. 

Выйдя из комнаты, которую Джинни использовала как раздевалку, Гермиона направилась к озеру, чтобы поздороваться с гостями, уже собравшимися там. Она тихо рассмеялась, когда её взору предстало огромное количество рыжеволосых Уизли. Они все приветствовали её улыбками на лицах, счастливые, что этот день, наконец, настал. Да, это будет прекрасный день. 

Джинни уже скоро должна будет пройти по проходу, и Гермиона, в последний раз решившая проверить все ли на месте, была поражена, обнаружив, что двоих ещё нет. Она уже видела Альбуса, который будет руководить церемонией, но Снейп, неожиданный гость, был вне поля её зрения. Она уже собралась спросить Молли, где они могут быть, когда дубовые двери замка открылись и выпустили двух мужчин. 

Как она и ожидала, Северус был одет в свой обычный черный цвет, но было что-то, отличавшееся от его привычного облика. И это заставило Гермиону на мгновенье затаить дыхание. 

– А, вот вы где. Я уже начала нервничать. Альбус, профессор Снейп. – Она кивнула обоим мужчинам с улыбкой, которая быстро исчезла, как только девушка увидела нахмуренное лицо Северуса. Альбус рассмеялся про себя. Он видел обмен "любезностями" между ними: улыбка и сердитый взгляд, но также он слышал, как Северус резко выдохнул, когда поднял глаза на Гермиона пару мгновений назад. Да, возможно, маленький план Джинни сработает. 

– Да, похоже, Северус совершенно забыл какой сегодня день, поэтому я сходил за ним. Уверен, он ни за что на свете не хочет пропустить это мероприятие. – Теперь Северус устремил хмурый взгляд на директора. Альбус практически тащил его за собой. 

– Точно, ни за что на свете, – пробормотал Снейп. "Хотя я рад обнаружить, что она нашла платье. Она хорошо в нём смотрится, как я и предполагал". Сейчас настала очередь Гермионы хмуриться. 

Стараясь на благо Гарри и Джинни подавить внезапную вспышку гнева, Гермиона коснулась рукой локтя Северуса и показала ему его место. Притворившись, что рассказывает что-то о церемонии, которая состоится через несколько минут, она немного наклонилась к нему. 

– Ведите себя прилично, мистер. Или я отправлю вас на тот свет. – Отклоняясь, она подарила ему ослепительно красивую улыбку, ещё раз осмотрелась вокруг, чтобы убедиться: всё в порядке, и заняла своё место рядом с ним. Это был день Гарри и Джинни, и он его не испортит. 

Наконец началась церемония, все поднялись при появлении Артура и Джинни. Невеста слегка зарделась, двигаясь по проходу, и грациозно подошла к Гарри. Артур слегка поцеловал дочь в щеку и вложил её ладонь в руку Гарри. 

– Хорошо заботься о моей дочери, Гарри, она у меня единственная. 

– Да, сэр. – Гарри не мог отвести взгляда от Джинни. 

– Мы можем начать? – голос Альбуса привлёк всеобщее внимание к церемонии, и даже Гермиона позабыла про свою злость на Северуса. Она была очень взволнована на протяжении всего обряда и, нежно улыбаясь, наблюдала, как Гарри и Джинни произносят клятвы друг другу. 

Вспоминая церемонию, она думала, что должна была знать: ещё не всё закончилось. Один быстрый взгляд на Снейпа, и радость, которую она испытывала, опять обратилась в гнев. 

Она заметила, что он не обращает на происходящее никакого внимания. Мастер зелий просто уставился на другой конец озера. Посмотрев в ту же сторону, что и он, она поняла, что там вообще нечего разглядывать. Девушка уже собиралась отвернуться и игнорировать его весь остаток церемонии, когда услышала его ворчание. То, что она услышала, довело её до бешенства. 

Он действительно мысленно составлял список ингредиентов, которые ему требуется купить? Резкий удар локтём в рёбра заставил его обернуться в её сторону, она послала ему свой самый грозный взгляд, и он легко прочитал в её глазах: "Я предупреждала, уделяй внимание происходящему, а иначе придётся иметь дело со мной". Северус только вернул взгляд и повернул голову в направлении жениха и невесты. 

– Гарри, ты можешь поцеловать невесту. – Гарри сделал то, что его просили, и запечатлел долгий поцелуй на губах Джинни. Когда он её отпустил, они обернулись, и все присутствующие встали, долго аплодируя. В то время как новоиспеченные миссис и мистер Поттер шли вместе по проходу, в воздух взлетели пять голубей, знаменуя окончание обряда. 

Гермиона поднялась вместе с остальными гостями, всё ещё кипя от злости. Из-за этого мужчины она чуть не пропустила самую красивую часть церемонии. Аплодируя вместе со всеми, она снова пристально посмотрела на Северуса, потом отвернулась и, затаив дыхание, наблюдала за белыми птицами, парящими в небесах. 

Если бы она продолжала смотреть на Северуса, она пропустила бы голубей, но вместо этого она бы увидела улыбку в глубине его глаз, когда он позволил себе хорошо рассмотреть эту женщину. Платье ей шло, нет, идеально сидело на ней. Волосы, забранные наверх, и только несколько золотисто-коричневых локонов спускались на спину. Он почувствовал непреодолимое желание погладить их пальцами. Но больше всего у него вызывал улыбку её нрав. Он дразнил её, потому что просто обожал огонь в этой женщине. 

Альбус не мог сдержать тихий смех, а огоньки в его глазах стали ещё более заметным. Они прекрасно смотрятся вместе, даже когда ссорятся. 

Глава 8. Кое-что другое

Стараясь веселиться в полную силу, что было совершенно не тяжело в такой замечательный день, Гермиона обнаружила, что танцует с Альбусом. Он знал несколько вещей, её беспокоящих, и она была готова танцевать со старым волшебником, пока он не расскажет все подробности. Но как начать? Гермиона улыбнулась. 

– Итак, Альбус, что же вы сделали, чтобы выманить профессора Снейпа из так любимых им подземелий? – она посмотрела на него, и в её глазах искрились смех и интерес. Гермиона была уверенна: Альбус что-то предпринял, ведь было более чем очевидно, что Северус не хотел идти на свадьбу. Он не уделял внимание церемонии, и сейчас, когда мог уйти, не замеченным другими гостями, профессор стоял в стороне от вечеринки, мрачно наблюдая за девушкой. Её заинтересовало, откуда взялся такой взгляд. И она хотела это выяснить у Альбуса. 

– О, ничего особенного. – Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на него, и тот усмехнулся. – Вообще-то я упомянул твоё имя, – сказал он и подморгнул для большего эффекта. 

– Мы оба знаем, что это неправда. – Потрясение ("Это не может быть правдой, да?") и убеждение, что такого быть не может, сменили друг друга на её лице. 

– Ну, не совсем. Я сказал, что ты тоже здесь будешь, и, если у него хватит мужества не прийти, ты сотрёшь его в порошок. – Гермиона фыркнула. 

– И это заставило его пойти с вами? – спросила она недоверчиво. 

– Он знает, что ты более чем способна на это, особенно, когда ты… скажем, в гневе? – у него когда-нибудь переставали мерцать глаза? Гермиона понимала, что Альбус говорит неправду, то крайней мере, не всю правду, но всё-таки его ответ удивил её. 

– Вы же знаете, что я никогда такого не сделаю, по меньшей мере, не сегодня, – последние слова она добавила с виноватой усмешкой на лице. 

– Знаю, и Северус тоже знает, но ведь он пришел, не так ли? 

Всё ещё не понимая, отчего Северус пускает хмурые взгляды в её сторону, Гермиона заметила, что Альбус подводит её к Мастеру зелий. Она напряглась, хотя и старалась не подать виду. 

– Гермиона, пожалуйста, успокойся. Я старый человек, мне нужен отдых, а ты молода и должна танцевать всю ночь напролёт. 

– Но Альбус, вы знаете, как знаю и я, он не хочет танцевать, тем более со мной. 

– Неужели? 

Альбус сделал вид, что не понимает о чём речь, а его глаза мерцали, и Гермиона поняла, что протестовать не имело смыла. 

– Северус, – повернувшись к мужчине и протягивая ему руку Гермионы, начал Альбус, – будь джентльменом и потанцуй с этой прекрасной молодой леди, она заслуживает внимания хорошего танцора. 

Гермиона стала пунцовой, услышав произнесённое директором, и её бросило в жар, когда Северус обнял и начал танцевать с ней. Для начала она отметила, что второй раз за день они находятся так близко друг к другу. 

Она заглянула в его черные глаза, и хотя мужчина сверлил её взглядом, ей не удалось проникнуть в его мысли. Она уже не думала, что он зол на неё, как предполагала раньше. 

Гермиона склонила голову ему на грудь, и в течение нескольких мгновений они молча танцевали. Она сообразила, что его мантия была из темно-зелёного бархата, почти черного, и теперь стало ясно, почему он выглядел иначе и в то же время как обычно. Также она обнаружила, что Альбус не солгал, когда назвал Северуса хорошим танцором, он действительно замечательно двигался, и "Бог мой, как от него приятно пахнет!". 

– Ммм, возможно, тот сон не был плодом моего больного воображения. 

– Что за сон? – от его мягкого баритона у неё по спине побежали мурашки. Она поняла, что он это почувствовал. 

– Пр… простите… что? – во имя всего святого, почему она начала сейчас заикаться? 

– Вы говорили о вашем сне, поэтому я спрашиваю ещё раз, что это был за сон? – Северус ощутил, как она окаменела, услышав его вопрос. Этот сон был про него. 

Неужели она действительно говорила вслух? Вот черт!   
– Это не ваше дело. – Она почувствовала, как смущение и злость нахлынули на неё в одно и то же время, хотя не знала, откуда взялась последняя. 

– Замечательно, – неожиданно заявил он и бросил её посреди песни, посреди танцпола. Северус, вообще говоря, не хотел отпускать Гермиону, ему нравилось танцевать с ней. Он заметил, какой женщиной она стала. Умной, сильной, и к тому же квалифицированной ведьмой. Женщиной, которую он смог бы полюбить, просто потому что она есть, и он понял, что был влюблён в неё все эти годы. Но сейчас он чувствовал лишь гнев. 

– Замечательно, тогда я покину вас, похоже, именно этого вы и хотите. – Он развернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону замка, темно-зелёная мантия развивалась. 

Пораженная случившемся, она кинулась за ним. Она и так была раздражена, но сейчас гнев просто зашкаливал. Джинни и Гарри перестали танцевать, заметив внезапное движение, и сейчас смотрели на Альбуса и Молли, стоящих рядом с ними. 

– Пойду, посмотрю, что происходит. – Альбус быстро улыбнулся и покинул их. 

Пока Джинни в очередной раз была охвачена сомнениями по поводу её плана, Гермиона настигла Северуса у входа в подземелья. Она схватила его за руку и с силой развернула к себе. 

– И что всё это означает? – когда Северус посмотрел на неё, она смогла заметить огонь, пылающий в его глазах, точно такой же был в её взгляде. Он отметил, что Гермиона не отступила. Даже не смотря на то, что его глаза метали молнии, она не сдавала позиций. 

– Что всё? – его голос опять холодный и презрительный. Гермиона неприветливо рассмеялась, складывалось впечатление, что они состязались в том, кто первым уступит. 

– Все ваши поступки сегодня. Сначала Альбус чуть ли не силком тащит вас на церемонию, на которую вы явно не хотите идти. Потом у вас куча возможностей уйти, но вы остаётесь и наблюдаете за мной весь вечер. И, наконец, когда мы танцевали, мы чуть-чуть по-глупому сцепились друг с другом, и вы уходите! Вот это! 

Снейп был ошеломлён на мгновенье, с трепетом глядя на неё, посмевшую так себя вести. Затем он усмехнулся: "Нет, она определённо не школьница, больше похоже на женщину, которую я люблю". 

– Чего вы усмехаетесь? – Гермиона была удивлена полуулыбкой, замеченной на его лице. Она никогда не видела, как он улыбается. Это ему шло. 

– Ничего. – Его холодность вернулась так же внезапно, как и исчезла мгновенье назад. – Послушайте, мисс Грейнджер, я едва ли могу отказать директору, если он о чём-то просит, даже если это глупая свадебная церемония. – Гермиона рыкнула на него. – Но даже я знаю, что такое обычная вежливость, поэтому я не уходил, пока требовали приличия. 

– А оставить меня посреди зала, в середине танца – это что? – прошипела она. 

– Я говорил об обычной вежливости по отношению к супружеской чете, мисс Грейнджер, вам я ничего не должен. – Гермиону переполняли эмоции, и первые горячие слёзы злости скатились по её щекам. 

– Хорошо, но вы могли хотя бы из обычной вежливости, – Гермиона не могла поверить в происходящее, – уделить внимание церемонии или поздравить их, улыбнувшись. Вы могли хотя бы из обычной вежливости сказать Джинни, как замечательно она выглядит, или могли сказать мне!.. – она почти задыхалась, но послала ему взгляд, вселяющий ужас, развернулась на каблуках и исчезла в холле. 

Как только Северус, не верящий тому, что услышал, ещё раз повернулся, чтобы спуститься в подземелья, Альбус тихо последовал за Гермионой. Он нашел её, всхлипывавшую, недалеко от торжества. 

– Гермиона? – Альбус сел рядом с ней. 

– Простите, Альбус. Я не хотела всё испортить Гарри и Джинни. – Она посмотрела в его встревоженное лицо и поняла, что он всё знает. 

– Ты меня тоже прости, я заставил тебя с ним танцевать. 

– Не извиняйтесь, мне понравилось с ним танцевать. Но… я не понимаю. Почему я люблю его настолько, что сердце сжимается? Возникает болезненное чувство каждый раз, как я его вижу. И каждый раз, когда мы разговариваем или просто находимся близко друг к другу, всё заканчивается ссорой! – она внезапно замолчала и усмехнулась сквозь слёзы, катившиеся из её глаз. И, когда она посмотрела на старого мага, её ухмылка превратилась в тёплую улыбку. – Думаю, я действительно люблю его, – вздохнула она. 

– Тогда следуй за мной, пожалуйста. 

Глава 9. Оставаясь цивилизованными

Следуя по привычному пути в подземелья к своим личным комнатам, Северус пытался понять, что именно произошло минуту назад в холле. Он обратил внимание, что "эта женщина" (послышался возглас раздражения) воздействовала на него, а он ненавидел это по отношению к себе в любом проявлении. Но Гермиона была ещё хуже, она заставила его потерять контроль так, как никто раньше не мог сделать. Она всегда могла заставить его чувствовать, будто он летит с Астрономической башни вниз головой. 

Сначала она заставляла его улыбаться и наслаждаться её присутствием рядом с собой. Если Гермиона обращала на него внимание, то это было похоже на наблюдение за яркими звёздами в безоблачную ночь, но когда они достигали вершины башни, она сталкивали его с края. Поднявшись на достаточную высоту, она швыряла его сердце, и оно летело вниз в течение их бесконечных ссор. 

На протяжении последних четырёх недель Северуса занимало, каким образом он влюбился в Гермиону. Это до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Как всегда наблюдательный, он заметил её увлечение собой на седьмом курсе. Ему даже льстило, что такая умная девушка, как она, заинтересовалась его персоной, несмотря на внешность. Но как это увлечение превратилось в любовь, если они едва общались друг с другом в течение шесть лет, как она закончила школу? 

Хотя он должен признать, что внимательно наблюдал за ней, и даже рекомендовал её в отдел экспериментальных зелий, где она сейчас работала. А месяц назад он увидел её напротив магазина и услышал бормотание о покупке ингредиентов и платьев. Он заметил платье цвета лаванды, на которое она смотрела, затем представил её в нём и сообразил, что она превратилась в женщину. И когда он узнал о свадьбе, купил его для неё… 

Он вздохнул, выходя из задумчивости, когда услышал стук в дверь, которую закрыл за собой мгновенье назад. Это должно быть Альбус. Он ожидал, что старый волшебник придёт за ним. 

Гермиона медленно поднялась с травы и последовала за Альбусом. Он шел обратно в замок. Затем они зашли в холл, и она, обнаружив, что они идут к подземельям, почувствовала, как её желудок затянулся узлом. Она заколебалась. 

– Альбус, вы ведёте меня в подземелья? – Гермиона не была уверена, что хочет туда идти, она не знала, готова ли к ещё одной схватке. 

– Да, я уверен. – Блеск в его глазах исчез, когда Альбус нашел её плачущую, а сейчас появился вновь, ещё более заметный, чем всегда. – Ты не единственная, кто испытывает те же чувства. – Он придержал для неё дверь, ведущую в подземелья. 

– О, я не сомневаюсь, что Северус испытывает отвращение и ненависть ко мне, – пробормотала Гермиона. Альбус повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на неё. – Да, испытывает! – неужели? Гермиона начала сомневаться на этот счёт теперь, когда Альбус безмолвно её спрашивал. Возможно ли, чтобы Мастер зелий не ненавидел её или даже испытывал симпатию? Она выкинула это мысль из головы, как только они пришли к личным комнатам Северуса. Альбус ответил на её вопрос. 

– Нет, Гермиона, не думаю. 

– И что заставляет вас так думать? – она не смогла себя сдержать. Альбус опять вопросительно взглянул на неё, в этот раз немного строго. – Извините, – прошептала она, не желая показаться грубой. 

– Я знаю Северуса очень долго, Гермиона, и то платье заставило меня так думать. – Гермиона резко вскинула глаза на него, но перед тем, как она смогла спросить, что он имеет виду или что-то вроде того, он постучал, и Северус открыл им дверь. 

– Теперь послушайте меня оба. – Он посмотрел на двух людей, стоящих перед ним. Северус был поражен и зол из-за того, что Альбус привёл Гермиону в его личные покои. Гермиона, по крайней мере, знавшая, что увидит Северуса, была более подготовлена и пыталась сообразить, как выйти из ситуации. Она просто не видела выход из положения, а тем более, когда Альбус продолжил: – Пожалуйста, послушайте меня, между вами двумя много чего происходит. Нет, Северус, пожалуйста, дай мне закончить. 

Северус не мог поверить, что Гермиона находится в его комнатах. Он надеялся, что однажды она здесь появиться, но он хотел, чтобы Гермиона сделала это по собственной воле, а сейчас он отчётливо видел: её единственным желанием было оказаться как можно дальше от него. Он вернулся к реальности, услышав слова Альбуса. 

– И думаю, что вы способны обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, как взрослые люди. Я покину вас, потому что Гарри и Джинни скоро уедут. Нет, Гермиона, ты останешься здесь, они знают, где ты и почему. И понимают это лучше, чем ты думаешь. Теперь, я не хочу видеть ни одного из вас, пока вы не сможете опять цивилизованно общаться друг с другом. – Старый волшебник в последний раз посмотрел на них и сказал, что очень серьёзно относится к этой ситуации. Затем его улыбка опять появилась. – Желаю хорошо провести вечер, – и он ушел. 

Ошеломлённые "нотациями" Альбуса, они посмотрели друг на друга. Оба почувствовали стыд. Будто они весь день вели себя, как дети, когда они, предположительно, являются взрослыми. Возможно, так оно и было. Наконец, Гермиона присела, не желая смотреть на Северуса, и стала оглядывать комнату. Её взгляд остановился на книгах, стоящих на полках. 

Тем временем Северус подошел к шкафчику, где хранил крепкие напитки, в надежде чем-то заполнить её присутствие, если она не может физически уйти. Уже прежде чем налить себе бренди, он знал, что это тщетная попытка. Вместо этого он повернулся к ней. 

– Желаете чего-нибудь выпить? – "Может китайского чаю с жасмином?", – подумал он про себя, неохотно улыбаясь оттого, что знает о ней эту маленькую подробность. 

– Не думаю, что у вас есть чай в том шкафчике, правда? – Гермионе нужно было согреться, чтобы избавиться от холода, который она ощущала, находясь в подземельях. Хотя пока с этим хорошо справлялся жар, появившийся от пребывания наедине с Северусом. 

– Нет, только если вы не хотите огневиски. 

– Конечно, почему нет. – Северус изогнул бровь, но повернулся обратно. Приготавливая напитки, он подумал, что вечер может стать интересным. 

Вернувшись с чаем для неё, он сел напротив, на лице снова бесстрастная маска. На этот раз она смотрели друг другу в глаза. 

– Итак, что именно вы здесь делаете? – холодный голос никогда не предавал его, но сейчас, когда она находилась рядом, ещё красивее, чем обычно, ему требовалась вся его слизеринская сущность, чтобы сохранить этот тон. И ему удалось произвести нужное впечатление. Её глаза опять полыхали, и он смог почувствовать жар, исходящий от неё. 

– Если вы обратили бы внимание на то, кто был здесь ранее, то вы, возможно, догадались бы, что это Альбус привёл меня сюда. Он, в сущности, тащил меня за собой. Естественно, я сама на это не вызывалась. – Её опять бросило в дрожь от холода подземелий и от того, каким взглядом он на неё посмотрел. Ей показалось или она действительно увидела улыбку в его глазах? 

Но дрожь оказалась мелочью по сравнению с тем, что произошло дальше. Она была совершенно поражена, ощутив горячую волну, окатившую её с ног до головы, когда он подал ей плед, чтобы согреться, и их пальцы соприкоснулись. Удивляясь, почему вдруг он стал добрым настолько, чтобы дать ей плед, она подумала, что вечер может стать интересным. 

– Думаю, я догадываюсь о намного большем, чем вы можете себе представить, мисс Грейнджер. – Она хотела выглядеть не заинтересовавшейся, но почему-то не смогла оторвать от него взгляд. Также она отметила перемену в его голосе. Он стал менее холодным и звучал так, будто Северус с явной неохотой говорит ей всё это. Гермионе стала любопытно, о чём он догадывается? 

– Я помню, – наконец начал он, – урок у седьмого курса, когда вы варили одно зелье трансформации. 

– Многосущное зелье, – вырвалось у неё, прежде чем она сумела остановить себя. Её сердце ушло в пятки. Он, Северус Снейп, её профессор Зелий всё знал. Гермиона в точности поняла, о чём он говорит, что случилось на том уроке. Именно тогда она обратила внимание на Северуса, а не на профессора Снейпа. Тот день положил начало всему. 

– Как вы узнали? – Гермиона не была уверена, что хочет услышать ответ, и, наконец, ей удалось разорвать зрительный контакт с ним, а щёки опять заалели. Северус только рассмеялся. 

Глава 10. Всегда было интересно, ты бы…

– Многосущное зелье. Как вы узнали? – голос Гермионы дрогнул. Северус только рассмеялся. Значит, это правда. Сейчас он не только точно знал, что был её школьным увлечением, но, отметив её покрасневшие щёки и дрогнувший голос, сообразил, что было что-то ещё даже после шести лет. Он улыбнулся ей, прежде чем продолжить. 

– Вы никогда не делали ошибок. Были идеальной маленькой Мисс-я-знаю-всё-на-свете. Вы никогда не портили зелий, особенно зелий, которые уже готовили ранее, но по какой-то причине в тот день всё пошло наперекосяк. Я заметил, что вы сделали несколько мелких ошибок, но быстро их исправили, прежде чем… скажем, пуститься во все тяжкие. – Он озвучил это и сделал глоток бренди. – Вы мечтали, а мисс Грейнджер не мечтает на уроках, это было неслыханно. Но вы мечтали тогда, на моём уроке, – добавил он последние слова тихим вкрадчивым голосом. 

Гермиона страстно хотела провалиться сквозь землю, но она опять не могла заставить себя не смотреть на Северуса. К тому моменту красный цвет её щёк стал ещё глубже. 

– Как вы узнали, что я готовила его раньше? – она не могла придумать, что ещё можно сказать, но знала, что следует заставить себя продолжать рационально мыслить. Поэтому Гермиона задавала вопросы – это помогало. 

– Альбус сказал мне. – Он посмотрел на неё с капелькой торжества на лице. 

– Что ещё вы знаете обо… – она запнулась, – …мне? – её голос был чуть громче шепота, но она должна выяснить, знал ли он. Северус услышал её слова, он знал и смеялся над воспоминаниями. 

– Никто не совершает ошибок в моём классе, не заплатив за это. Вы были очарованы зельями, поэтому в наказание, – Гермиона сжалась в комочек, – я заставил вас трудиться в лаборатории, вы чистили котлы и выполняли другую чёрную работу, которую никто не любил. – Он самодовольно ухмылялся, и Гермиона была ни в силах оторвать от него взгляд, казалось, что он видит её насквозь, её разум и душу, видит то, что она так глубоко спрятала. 

– Исходя из того, что за взрывом вашего котла что-то стояло, я сделал вид, что мне нужно работать в той же лаборатории. – Его ухмылка стала ёще шире, когда он услышал, как она резко выдохнула. – Я заметил каждый взгляд в мою сторону, каждую улыбку, мелькнувшую на вашем лице, каждую улыбку, которая должна быть хмурым взглядом, за то, что я заставил вас делать, мисс Грейнджер. – Он победил и знал это. – Вот тогда я понял. 

Оглядываясь назад, Гермиона тоже кое-что поняла. Значит, он всё знал, знал секрет, столь бережно хранимый ею даже от Джинни. Тем не менее, вид его триумфа заставил её сделать ещё один вывод. Он знал, что ничего не прошло. Чувство, что ей не нужно больше ничего скрывать, сейчас стало более сильным. Она была готова. Сделав глоток чая, Гермиона встала и подошла к книжным полкам. Северус с интересом наблюдал, что же последует дальше. 

– Итак, вы знали и знаете сейчас. Но это ничего не меняет, да? – она обернулась к нему, её ум всё ещё рационально мыслил, девушка добавила, – тогда вы меня ненавидели и сейчас не хотите видеть рядом, это вы дали ясно понять. – Она не ожидала, но её губы растянулись в ухмылке, ликование исчезло с его лица. Тишина повисла в комнате. 

"Неужели она действительно не понимает, что небезразлична мне? Что я настолько сильно влюблён в неё, что это переворачивает всё с ног на голову? Нет, конечно, нет, как она может знать, что я это чувствую? Я никогда не давал ей повода для этого". 

"Почему он ничего не делал всё это время, зная, что я его люблю? Он мог дать мне понять, даже высмеять меня, сказав, чтобы я проваливала, если он настолько меня презирает. Но Альбус сказал, он проявляет интерес ко мне. Тогда почему он ничего не предпринял? Я не понимаю, чего-то не хватает. Давай, Гермиона, думай!". 

Они оба хранили молчание. Северус сидел в кресле, потягивая бренди и размышляя, как с ней заговорить. Она явно была зла из-за того, что он не уделял ей внимание. Тем временем Гермиона расхаживала по комнате, внимательно всё рассматривая, скорее всего, это первый и единственный раз, когда у неё есть такая возможность. Она остановилась у зеркала в полный рост и скинула плед, предложенный Северусом ранее. Она коснулась ожерелья, затем корсета, опять убеждаясь в великолепии этого платья. Это зрелище натолкнуло её на мысли о разговоре, имевшем место немного раньше. 

– Ты не единственная, кто испытывает те же чувства. 

– О, я не сомневаюсь, что Северус испытывает отвращение и ненависть ко мне, – пробормотала Гермиона. Альбус повернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на неё. – Да, испытывает! 

– Нет, Гермиона, не думаю. 

– И что заставляет вас так думать? – Альбус опять вопросительно взглянул на неё, в этот раз немного строго. – Извините. 

– Я знаю Северуса очень долго, Гермиона, и то платье заставило меня так думать. 

– Моё платье, – выдохнула она, вспомнив тот полдень у Евы. Северус купил его для неё? Он потратил на неё кучу денег? 

Северус повернулся, услышав эти слова, и увидел её восхитительный образ в своём зеркале. По её лицу трудно было что-либо прочесть, но он заметил сомнения, осознание, смех и грусть на нём. 

– Вы купили это платье для меня, да? – он поднялся, и неописуемое влечение потянуло его к ней. Подходя к ней, он встретился глазами с её отражением. 

– Как вы узнали? – сейчас он стоял рядом с ней и водил пальцами по овалу её лица, в действительности даже не прикасаясь. Гермиона могла легко ощутить напряжение между ними. 

– Альбус сказал мне, я даже не сразу это поняла. – Гермиона смутилась, но была счастлива от осознания, что она не безразлична Северусу. Она опять почувствовала себя школьницей, витающей в облаках от счастья, почувствовала трепет и радость оттого, что этот молодой человек, нет, мужчина любит её в ответ. Но эти ощущения оказались временными, когда она поняла, что он ни разу не намекнул ей, скрывал свои собственные чувства, зная, что они взаимны. 

Гермиона смотрела на Северуса со слезами на глазах. Он заметил сначала улыбку, затем её лицо порозовело, когда она всё осознала, а потом увидел, как она разочарованно нахмурилась, и сейчас грусть была написана на её лице. 

– Гермиона… 

Она вскинула на него взгляд, вздрогнув от своего имени, и единственная слеза скатилась по щеке. Северусу захотелось смахнуть её. Сейчас они стояли чрезвычайно близко друг к другу. 

– Почему же ты никогда… – он знал её историю, теперь Гермиона должна узнать его. Он отвёл глаза, что для него было довольно нетипично. 

– Я не понимал, что моё чувство было любовью, пока не увидел тебя у витрины с этим платьем месяц назад. – Он медленно перевёл взгляд опять на неё. 

– А ты действительно?.. – "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи да!", – думала она, а её щеки опять залились румянцем. 

– …влюблён? – он постепенно свёл на нет расстояние между её кожей и своими пальцами, опять нежно касаясь её лица. – Да, я люблю тебя, Гермиона. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя. – Северус ещё приблизился, и между ними не осталось никакого пространства. Гермиона не шевельнулась, она просто выжидающе смотрела на него. Он положил руку на её шею, задевая мягкие локоны. Он собирался её поцеловать. Гермиона закрыла глаза, и их губы нежно соприкоснулись. Она почувствовала тепло и слабость по всему телу, в конечном счете, обнимая его, чтобы не упасть, и углубляя поцелуй. Это было лучше, чем она могла себе представить. 

– Северус? – выдохнула она. Он немного отодвинулся. – Может, продолжим себя вести неприлично ещё одну ночь? – он улыбнулся и подхватил её на руки, а в глубине его глаз горели огоньки. Достигнув спальни, он положил её на кровать и лёг рядом, начав целовать и избавлять от ненужной одежды. Никто не знал, что будет потом, но тот поцелуй пробудил в них страсть и обещание. 

Прошел год с тех пор, как Гермиона начала замечать первые перемены. Оглядываясь назад, она не могла не улыбнуться. 

Вернувшись из медового месяца, Джинни рассказала о своём маленьком плане Гермионе и Северусу. Она превосходно провела две недели со своим новоиспечённым мужем, но всё это время её не покидало желание во всём признаться и попросить прощения. И это желание её не оставило, пока Гермиона не наложила на неё чары безмолвия и смогла сообщить миссис Поттер, что её план сработал. Джинни начала радостно вопить, когда Гермиона сняла чары. 

Несколько месяцев назад Гермиона поняла насколько переменилась её жизнь. Альбус предложил ей должность в Хогвартсе в качестве профессора Зелий, так как Северус согласился занять место преподавателя ЗОТС. Гермиона любила зелья, тем более что это позволяло ей находиться ближе к Северусу, поэтому она приняла предложение. Спустя пару дней она переехала из своей квартиры в личные покои Северуса, которые он расширил, чтобы хватило места им обоим. Гермиона была просто без ума от своего нового соседа по комнате. 

Сейчас она работала над одним из своих экспериментальных зелий в лаборатории, которую они делили с Северусом. То целебное зелье было закончено целую вечность назад, и теперь она трудилась над более сложными зельями для различных целей. Северус только немного курировал её, и в данный момент она пыталась стать таким же хорошим Мастером зелий, как и её предшественник. 

Она уже собиралась положить первые ингредиенты в котёл, когда увидела что-то серебренное, блестящее возле двери, ведущей в их комнаты. Любопытство заставило её подойти ближе, она обнаружила, что это была маленькая стрела, указывающая направление к их гостиной. Она зашла внутрь и открыла рот от удивления, в комнате было темно, только несколько стрел, подобных той маленькой, светились серебром. В центре гостиной стоял Северус и смотрел на неё. Она не могла ничего прочитать в его глазах, но ею двигали любовь и влечение к нему. 

Наконец-то она была достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть его чёрные глаза, он медленно открыл бархатную коробочку, которую держал в руках. Гермиона не заметила её, пока Северус не стал на одно колено и не вынул кольцо. 

– С тех пор, как я полюбил тебя, меня всегда интересовало, ты бы… 

КОНЕЦ 

2006 год


End file.
